


Undertale prompt 2020: Day 2: Barrier

by Zeliez



Series: Undertale prompts 2020 for 30 days: Tales of a Universe [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Good old days, These two are just nostalgic old men, day 2 barrier, lolol, smol thingy, underprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeliez/pseuds/Zeliez
Summary: When two old men met again, memories come back.When the barrier didn't exist...
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr & Gerson, W. D. Gaster & Gerson
Series: Undertale prompts 2020 for 30 days: Tales of a Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905205
Kudos: 8





	Undertale prompt 2020: Day 2: Barrier

The door of the royal residence opens, an old monster enters inside.

"King Fluffybuns?"  
"Oh! Gerson!"

The old king comes out of the kitchen.

" Get in! I'll make some tea."

The old Gerson walks into the living room and sits down slowly on a chair.

"... No hot water, Fluffybuns, my tongue can't take it."

Asgore chuckles softly as he arrives with a tray full. Small treats, two cups of tea, and a hot teapot.

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten."

Asgore sits not far from his old friend, the chair creaking under his weight.

"It's been a long time since we've had those little Tea Parties, hm?"  
"Maybe it's because I was outraged that you never offer coffee."  
"You never get coffee, Gerson."

Gerson laughs.

"...So, what's up?"  
"Nothing much, I sell, I buy, I live."  
"Don't you miss your moments as a great warrior?"  
"Oh no, I don't. I'm too old for that anyway. Life before the barrier... And to think that I'm older than this magic wall, ah!"  
"You were young."  
"Ah yes, the good old days... No magical obstacle created by mages to prevent us from seeing the sky, pointless conflicts with the human race... The happy old days."  
"What would you do if the barrier disappears?"  
"...Good question..."

Gerson stops playing with his teacup spoon, thinking seriously about his question.

"...Hmmm. I think I would show the children the beautiful landscapes I remember. Not too much adventure either! I'm no longer in shape for that! Maybe have an old house, not too far from a stream, with a nice view on a plain. It will change me from the mud of Waterfall!"  
"What about you, Fluffybuns?"  
"Hm... If the barrier disappears..."

He doesn't answer.

"...Quite a lot of regret, huh. These human souls..."  
"..."  
"Your decision deprived you of your wife."  
"...but brought hope to the Underground."  
"...Indeed."

Asgore remains silent as he sips his tea.  
He stares the chair in a corner of the room.

"...Tori..."  
"...Come on! Let's leave sad subjects aside! What's up?"

Asgore sighs but smiles at his old comrade.

"Same old, same old... No humans, no progress."  
"You bet, that scientist must have made progress at some point, right? The time he studied this mysterious magical wall..."  
"Scientist... Dr. Alphys? She never studied the barrier."  
"No! The other one! The skeleton... what was his name..."  
"...I don't know a scientific skeleton, Gerson. Unless you're talking about Snowdin's... But aren't they sentinels?"  
"No the other!"  
"...The other...?"  
"Yeah! The one, always winking, so serious... doesn't he have children?"  
"I don't know who you're talking about, old friend."  
"... Yes you do! His name is..."

...

...

"...Who was I talking about?"  
"I don't know, but it was very strange."  
"Ah... my old age is already playing tricks on me... I'm no longer getting younger."  
"Don't worry, Gerson, you're not that old."  
"Ah! I wish my mirror would tell me that!"


End file.
